Letras de Amor
by BlackRobyn23
Summary: La vida le dio limones a Kyoko y el destino la abandono. Ahora es enfermera y a sus 27 años se siente mas sola que nunca. Aguantando los maltratos de sus compañeros. Podra venir alguien y ayudarla a salir de ese infierno?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! No es de mi propiedad. Skip Beat! Le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura al igual que todos sus personajes. Todas mis historias se van a enfocar en Universos Alternos, por lo que lo único que cogeré de Yoshiki Nakamura serán los nombres de sus personajes y espero mostrar el respeto que merecen.**

() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()

Capitulo uno: Rechazo de una madre

-Eres una maldita idiota Mogami. ¿Cómo esperas que pueda hacer bien mi trabajo si tu estúpida torpeza esta siempre en el medio? - Espeto el Dr. Sho.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado para no estorbar.

-Eres una maldita enfermera, actúa como tal. Ahora pásame la morfina.

Recorrí la pequeña habitación con la mirada, hasta que di con la bandeja de medicamentos que había dejado Okami.

-Aquí tienes Dr. Sho- le deje saber mientras colocaba el medicamento con cuidado en sus manos para no tirarlo por error.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin haces algo bien. Lo último que me faltaría seria que te equivocaras de medicamento y mataras al pobre Sr. Robert.

El Sr. Robert me dio una mirada llena de preocupación y temor. Eso me dolió en el alma. Yo amaba a mis pacientes, para mi ellos lo eran todo. Me gustaba cuidarlos y proveerles el servicio que ellos merecían. El Sr. Robert por ejemplo estaba aquí por un fuerte dolor de espalda. De esos que te dejan doblados por la mitad sin poderte enderezar. Estuvo jugando con su nieto sin tener en consideración su avanzada edad. Cuando el pequeño le brinco en la espalda, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Tranquilo hombre, esta inútil me trajo el correcto- se rio Sho, mientras mi rostro se ensombrecía.

Me dolía cada vez que escuchaba los comentarios mordaces de mis compañeros en el hospital, pero ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Tenían razón. Soy una inútil, una buena para nada; ni siquiera mi propio padre me quiso, es por eso que me dejo en el infierno que vivo. Se largó de mi vida cuando yo tenía once años y mi madre me dejo saber que fue por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese nacido, ella todavía estaría con él. Como siempre, yo lo arruino todo.

Espere tranquilamente en mi lugar hasta que el doctor no necesitara de mi servicio. Una vez termino me dejo las instrucciones a seguir y se retiró para consultar a su próximo paciente.

-Aquí tienes una almohada, Sr. Robert- dije mientras la acomodaba detrás de su cabeza- ¿Algo más en lo que lo pueda ayudar?

-No realmente. Pero gracias por su atención- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era muy seguido que alguien me daba las gracias.

-Permanecerá esta noche bajo observación, espero que se mejore.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el siguiente cuarto. Me esperaba la Sra. Thomson.

-Buenas tardes- salude mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Hasta que por fin llegas tarada- me recibió ella.

-Sra. Thomson, sea más respetuosa por favor- suspire- estoy aquí para ayudarle.

-Pues podrías empezar maquillándote. Por poco me da otro ataque de corazón cuando te vi entrar. Pensé que eras la muerte buscándome.

-Pues créame que, si lo veo, lo dirijo directamente a su cuarto.

\- ¡Estúpida!- ladro. Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré su cortina. Si tenía suficientes fuerzas para ofenderme, se encontraba mejor.

Camine hasta la habitación continua. Ángela, una niña de nueve años me estaba esperando. Al parecer tenía un virus estomacal.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No muy bie…

No pudo terminar cuando termine cubierta de su vomito.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la madre mientras ayudaba a la niña a limpiarse.

-No se preocupe- intente no respirar por la nariz- eso es normal, le pediré al médico que la vuelva a revisar.

Salí corriendo de ahí hacia el baño. Intenté limpiar lo mejor que pude mi uniforme antes de llegar a la estación de enfermeras.

-Kyoko, ¿Qué le hiciste a la Sra. Thomson? - pregunto Okami inmediatamente me vio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunte inocentemente.

-Estaba hablando sola cuando fui a darle su baño y hablaba muchas cosas groseras de ti.

-Es solo una anciana solitaria con mucho tiempo en sus manos. Trato de no tomar en cuenta sus arranques de ira- me encogí de hombros- además, no debe ser fácil vivir sola y rodeada de gatos.

-Sí, ese es un destino que no se lo deseo a nadie.

Me quede pensando por un segundo y luego caí en la realización de que ese podría ser mi futuro. Tenía 27 años de edad y jamás había tenido ni siquiera un novio.

\- ¿Qué huele tan feo aquí? - pregunto Okami arrugando su pequeña nariz.

-Necesito una ducha de verdad- me estremecí- el pequeño angelito del 104 tiene un virus estomacal y me ha vomitado peor que la niña del Exorcista.

-Es una lástima, me gusta tu bata de payasos, pero creo que tendrás que usar una típico azul o verde del hospital. Ve a la oficina del Dr. Otto, él está de vacaciones y nadie te molestara. Puedes usar una de mis batas.

-Gracias Okami.

Okami era la jefa de enfermeras. Tenía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de todas nosotras, pero siempre me miraba con ojos suaves y maternales. Casi como la forma en la que me gustaría que me mirara mi mama. Creo que es el hecho de que ella nunca pudo tener hijos. Ella era una de las pocas personas que no me trataba como una basura.

Hice mi camino hacia la oficina del doctor y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí con una bata limpia y guardé en mi casillero la sucia para poder llevarla a casa y lavarla. Miré el reloj y comprobé que me faltaban menos de dos horas para salir.

-Mogami-san, ¿Tienes un segundo? - pregunto Chiori Amamiya. Una chica de estatura pequeña, cabello negro hasta los hombros y un poco bipolar. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre me trataba con amabilidad.

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Te he estado observando por días y me gustaría saber si… ¿quisieras ir a una salida de chicas dentro de una semana?

Esta era la primera vez que me invitaban a salir. Una noche de chicas, eso sonaba increíble. No sabía mucho de lo que se debía hacer en una, pero deseaba saberlo. Lástima que la realidad de mi vida me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-Amamiya, realmente agradezco la oferta.

\- ¿Pero…?

Suspire

-Mi madre me está esperando en la casa. Me hubiera encantado salir con ustedes, pero tengo que cuidar de mi madre, ella está muy enferma desde que mi padre nos abandonó. Como su única hija, me toca a mí cuidarla- la verdad era que desde que mi padre se fue, mi madre dejo de ir al trabajo, ya no se arreglaba, no tiene amistades ni sale del apartamento. Se la pasa todo el día sentada en la sala viendo las fotos de su boda. Un álbum completo de fotografías en donde no podrás encontrar ni una sola mía.

-Es una lástima, realmente quería llegar a conocerte. Pareces como que serias una buena amiga. No pareces una mala chica- respondió enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Mala chica? - pregunte intrigada.

-Sí, con todos los rumores corriendo en el hospital sobre ti. Sin duda los has escuchado.

Asentí.

-Pues a mí me gusta hacer mis propias conclusiones. Hasta que realmente no llegue a conocerte no diré nada malo de ti- me sonrió- bueno, la verdad es que aun así no diría nada malo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-La verdad Kyoko es que me gustaría ser tu amiga. Luces como alguien que en verdad la necesitas. Todavía falta una semana, así que no te sorprendas si te invito nuevamente hasta que digas que sí.

Me sonrió mientras se alejaba dándome una despedida con su mano. Yo me quede congelada en mi lugar. ¿Esa chica quería ser mi amiga? ¿Por qué? Yo no lo valía. No era justo que ella perdiera su tiempo en mí. Después de todo, yo solo debería desaparecer.

Termine el resto de mis pacientes y complete mis notas, hable con la próxima enfermera en hacerse cargo de mis pacientes y me dirigí a mi casillero. Acomode la bata sucia en una bolsa para llevarla a lavar y de viaje revise mi celular.

2 mensajes de voz

Se me erizo toda la piel. El único número que tenía registrado era el del departamento. Por lo que estaba segura que era mi madre. Lo que más temía de ella era que tenía dos humores solamente para mí. Unos días ella no me dirigía la palabra, como si yo no existiera. Pero en otros días, era como si papa se hubiese ido de nuevo, ya que el recuerdo estaba tan vivo en ella como en ese día. Y cuando eso pasaba… al parecer hoy es uno de esos días.

 _Primer Mensaje_

 _¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió nacer Kyoko? Eres una irresponsable. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo esperas que coma o me bañe si tú no puedes ni siquiera atenderme? Seguramente estas por ahí revolcándote en la cama de algún hombre; no vales nada. Un día de estos me voy a cansar de ti y yo también te abandonare. Hija ingra…_

Oprimí la tecla número siete para borrar el mensaje antes de que terminara, de la misma manera que la oprimí por segunda vez para no escuchar el segundo. Mi día cada vez se volvía peor. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a casa.

Con un largo suspiro de resignación, camine hacia la calle y espere por un taxi para llegar al departamento. Una vez llego uno, le di las indicaciones del lugar, me senté en silencio en la parte trasera y dejé a mi imaginación volar. Pensando cómo sería mi vida de haber nacido en otra familia.

El conductor se detuvo frente al descuidado apartamento y yo le entregue el dinero. Arrastre mis pies lentamente por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso e incline mi rostro sobre la puerta antes de abrirla.

\- ¡Mal nacida! - fui recibida por un florero que se estrelló a centímetros de mi cabeza- ¿Cómo se te ocurre disfrutar la vida cuando tú eres la culpable de mi desdicha? Tú con tu cara de mosca muerta. No vales nada.

-Mama, por favor. Acabo de llegar del trabajo.

-Mentiras. ¿Qué sabes tú de trabajo? Eres una miserable. Seguramente te prostituyes para conseguir dinero.

-Suficiente- le espete- lo se mama, sé que no valgo nada y no debería ni siquiera de haber nacido, pero por favor…

-Por favor nada. Escúchame bien mocosa, no me llames mama. Yo no tengo hija. Para mi tu moriste el día que tu padre se fue.

Era imposible hablar con ella cuando estaba así. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero yo sabía más que eso. La última vez, casi termino yo en la sala de emergencias. Lo único que no soportaba mi madre eran las lágrimas. Cada lagrima que bajara por mi rostro era el equivalente a una bofetada.

-De acuerdo Saena. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí, no seas tan fea. Me puedes explicar, ¿Cómo diablos algo tan horrible salió de mí? Eres la cosa más fea, repugnante, sencilla y plana que conozco. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puedo tener visitas aquí sin que tú me avergüences.

Sin duda todo el veneno que salían de la boca de mi madre me herían peor que cualquier puñal, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada. Doce horas trabajando en el hospital eran suficientes para cansar a cualquiera. Mi cuerpo sencillamente no podía procesar nada más.

Entrecerré los ojos y corrí hacia el baño, dejando atrás los gritos de Saena. Me quité mi uniforme y me di un baño profundo, tratando de sacar todas las inmundicias de mi cuerpo. Si tan solo pudiera también sacar la fealdad con agua y jabón, estaría sumergida por el resto de mi vida.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y me miré en el espejo de la pared. ¡Estaba horrible! Mi piel reseca y mi cabello de porquería pedía a gritos un cambio. ¿Por qué no podía ser como las otras chicas? ¿Por qué sencillamente no podía intentar ser más alegre y amarme a mí misma?

-Fuera del maldito baño Kyoko. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para limpiar tu asqueroso cuerpo? - grito Saena golpeando la puerta.

Ahí estaba mi respuesta. Si mi propia madre no me ama, ¿Por qué lo haría yo o el resto del mundo? Espere pacientemente a que ella se cansara de golpear la puerta y se alejara, antes de yo salir a toda velocidad y ponerle seguro a la puerta de mi recamara.

Una hija no debería de tenerle miedo a su madre. Pero aquí estaba yo temblando de pies a cabeza y deseando que llegara mañana. A pesar del abuso que pasaba en el trabajo, era preferible eso a vivir este infierno.

Me vestí rápidamente con un pantaloncito cortos azules y una camisa larga sin manga. Envolví mi cuerpo con el edredón y me arrodillé al lado de mi cama. Saque una pequeña cajita que guardaba con recelo en la mesita de noche y saque a mi mejor amigo.

" _¿Sabes Corn? Hoy fue un día malo. Pero, ¿Qué día no es malo para mí? Desde que papa se fue mi vida es un tormento. Por más que intente de hacer bien mi trabajo, siempre hay algo que me sale mal. Nadie me agradece si hago un buen trabajo. Entonces, ¿Para qué esforzarse?"_

Corn es mi piedra mágica. Mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo en todo el mundo. El único regalo que mi padre me entrego en mi vida. Corn se lleva mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento y mi dolor. Es… como un bálsamo fresco sobre mis heridas. Cuando cambia de color, estoy segura que me escucho y me está ayudando a olvidar.

" _¡Corn! ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Mira lo patética que soy. Soy un maldito fracaso. ¿Por qué estoy todavía en este mundo? ¿Hasta cuándo debo mantener mi falsa sonrisa para todos? A veces siento que estoy esperando por algo que nunca va a llegar."_

Mis ojos se pasearon por mi pequeña habitación color blanca y las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Mis padres nunca supieron si tendrían varón o mujer hasta el día en que nací, por lo que nunca pintaron el cuarto de rosa o azul. Siempre tuvieron en la mente: "después de que nazca lo pintamos", pero eso nunca paso. El único gran cambio fue una cama en lugar de cuna. Todo lo demás seguía de la misma manera.

Con la única excepción de una rosa pintada a mano incompleta. Sucedió un día cuando cumplí los diez años. Comencé a interesarme por el arte y en la escuela aprendimos como hacer rosas y hadas. Cuando llegue a casa, corrí a mi recamara y comencé a dibujar una rosa en la pared para luego complementarla con el hada, pero Saena entro como un huracán y me golpeo hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, todas mis pinturas y pinceles no estaban y nunca más volverían a estar. La única prueba de que alguna vez me gusto dibujar y pintar estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco ante mis ojos con el pasar del tiempo.

Le di un pequeño beso a Corn tan pronto lo vi cambiar de color y sonreí. Esta noche no tendría pesadillas. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Quede dormida tan pronto mi cabeza toco la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! No es de mi propiedad. Skip Beat! Le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura al igual que todos sus personajes. Todas mis historias se van a enfocar en Universos Alternos, por lo que lo único que cogeré de Yoshiki Nakamura serán los nombres de sus personajes y espero mostrar el respeto que merecen.**

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

Capitulo dos: Un día largo

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma sonándome en los oídos. Trate de recordar mis sueños de anoche, pero desaparecieron de mi cabeza inmediatamente lo intente. Me asome fuera de la puerta y agudice mis oídos para escuchar algo, pero solo podía escuchar los ronquidos de Saena. Me di un baño rápido y me vestí. Tan pronto reuní mi cartera y lo que necesitaría para el trabajo, salí del pequeño apartamento.

Camine hasta la parada y espere al autobús. Realmente mi hogar no se encontraba tan lejos de mi trabajo. Solo media hora en autobús de aquí al St. Luke's International Hospital. Aun no puedo creer la suerte que tuve al ser contratada. Siempre había tenido empleos de medio tiempo en lo que me graduaba, pero nadie me dio la oportunidad de un trabajo así hasta que conocí a Hizuri Kuu. Aun no sé qué fue lo que vio en mí, pero trabajaría hasta los huesos contar de agradecerle.

Llegue con tiempo de sobra, por lo que guarde todas mis pertenencias en el casillero y agarre la tableta de información. En este hospital aún se usaban las tablas de contenidos para la información de los pacientes, pero poco a poco estábamos evolucionando a las tabletas. Aun eran muy simples, pero estábamos progresando.

Me reuní con el resto del equipo médico y otras compañeras. Todo el mundo estaba murmurando lo que parecía ser una catástrofe, pero como nadie hablaba conmigo, realmente no sabía lo que ocurría. Hasta que el Dr. Takarada levanto la mano para que guardáramos silencio.

-El día de hoy será todo un reto- dijo el Dr. Takarada Lory, jefe de piso (además de especializarse en cardiología)- me han informado que hubo un choque de tren en la estación y varios de los sobrevivientes se dirigen hacia este hospital.

Varios susurros se levantaron en asombro.

-De mas esta decir que estamos falta de personal- continuo el Dr. Sebastián, segundo al mando cuando Lory no estaba y jefe de sala- por lo que cada médico trabajara con su enfermera asignada. Puede que cada uno tenga un total de siete pacientes o más dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto. La lista ya ha sido enviada a sus tabletas. Busquen a sus compañeros asignados y esperen en la estación de ambulancias por sus pacientes.

Rápidamente busque en mi tableta y suspire al ver el nombre del Dr. Reino como mi compañero. Sin duda el destino hoy no está de mi parte. Pero después de todo mientras miraba la lista de nuestros doctores me di cuenta que realmente no estaría mejor con nadie más. Takarada y Sebastián trabajaban siempre juntos por lo que no necesitaban a ninguna otra enfermera que no fuera a Okami. Lo que nos dejaban con Fuwa Sho, Reino, Miroku y Murasame. Con la excepción del jefe y su mano derecha, todos y cada uno de los que quedaban me odiaban hasta los huesos.

\- ¡Mueve espantapájaros e intenta no dejar a nadie morir hoy! - me grito Reino mientras me dejaba atrás y se dirigía a su destino.

Decidí ignorarlo he ir a la bulliciosa estación en donde se podían escuchar a las ambulancias. Una a una fueron llegando y depositando pacientes a diestra y siniestra. Mire el reloj en la pared y me indicaba que eran las 8:35 a.m. este turno apenas estaba comenzando.

Nuestro primer paciente fue una fémina de veinte años con la pierna rota podía ver como su tibia se había roto y sobresalía fuera de su piel. Sin duda no había mucho que nosotros pudiéramos hacer. Esta chica necesitaría una cirugía de emergencia y no había nadie mejor para eso que Hizuri Juliena, Traumatóloga. La esposa del director de este hospital.

Nos encargamos de cogerle puntos en la frente, el brazo y el pecho; antes de limpiarla y enviarla al sexto piso.

Me estaba esforzando al máximo por no cometer ningún error y no estar en el medio de nadie. Pero me sentía cohibida con la mirada de odio y repugnancia que recibía del Dr. Reino. ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer para que se lleve bien conmigo?

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, nuestro siguiente paciente resulto ser un niño de nueve años totalmente cubierto en sangre. Afortunadamente para él, ninguna de sus heridas era graves, y la mayoría de la sangre no era ni siquiera de él. Seguramente fue salpicado por todo el alboroto que se formó en las vías.

\- ¡Mi mama! ¡Quiero a mi mama! - gritaba inconsolable el pequeño- ¡Mama!

\- ¡Cállate! Como chilla este mocoso- perdió los estribos el doctor.

\- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Mogami! Haz que cierre la boca.

-Solo está asustado- le respondí un poco molesta de que le hablara así a un niño, mientras me acercaba al pequeño- todo estará bien mi niño- suavicé mi voz.

-Pero…quiero…a mi… mama.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ser valiente. Estoy segura que tu mama estará aquí en unos momentos, pero estaría muy triste si no te dejaras curar. Seguro que a ella no le gustaría verte herido. Yo sé que duele y estas asustado, pero ya verás cómo pronto se arregla todo.

El pequeño asintió mientras se dejó curar y realizar los exámenes. En lo que le estaba vendando el brazo, su madre entro corriendo por la puerta. Reino solamente rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación. Yo me quede para informarle las medicinas que necesitaría y el cuidado para las heridas.

Nuestro siguiente paciente no era tan afortunado. Ambas piernas habían quedado atrapadas y tuvieron que jalarlo para sacarlo. Como resultado era obvio que tendrían que amputar sus inservibles piernas. Eso me partió el corazón. Nuestro paciente, el Sr. Dean tenía 75 años y lo que dificultaba más la situación de salvar sus piernas era que parecía de diabetes.

Todo el hospital completo era un caos. Cada paciente que pasaba por nuestras manos sufría de algo peor que el anterior. Eran amputaciones, quemaduras, huesos rotos y algunos llegaron incluso muertos. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces pedimos disculpas a los familiares y nuestros pésames antes de correr hacia el próximo paciente. Sin duda no eran unos cuantos pacientes por médico, ya que deje de contar cuando llegamos a los doce. Todo se volvió rostros y diagnósticos.

Eso es hasta que llego Evangelina. Decir que quede enamorada de esa pequeña criatura de tres años es quedarse corta. Nunca en mi vida había sentido el deseo tan enorme de ser madre, sobre todo con una como la mía. Tenía miedo de ser igual que ella. Pero no me molestaría para nada ser la mama de un angelito como este. Es por eso que comencé a sollozar cuando vi su pequeño brazo roto.

-Guarda las lágrimas para un funeral Mogami- me regaño Reino.

-Lo siento- reprimí mi voz mientras trabajaba rápidamente en administrarle el sedante a Evangelina. Una vez ella cayo, el Dr. Reino acomodo el hueso y comenzó a enyesarlo.

Nunca solté su pequeña manita. Ni siquiera la solté cuando su madre entro y comenzó a llorar encima de ella. Cuando Reino termino y salió una vez más por la puerta; termine de explicarle a la Sra. Azuma que tenía que llevar a la pequeña a un ortopeda para varios seguimientos. Le entregue la lista de los medicamentos que el Dr. Reino dejo y algunas otras instrucciones para después de que despertara Evangelina. Además de consejos sobre cómo mantener el yeso seco cuando la estuviese bañando.

La ultima ambulancia llego con una abuela rogando por saber cómo estaba su hijo y su nieto, por cómo se veía ella tenía una horrenda cortada en su frente y probablemente costillas fracturadas. Le costaba respirar, pero aun así no se despegaba de la camilla de su hijo.

Mientras la separaba y ayudaba a cerrar sus heridas me enfoque por primera vez en la camilla de su hijo y un grito murió en mi garganta. El pobre hombre tenía la cabeza atravesada con un pedazo de metal. El Dr. Reino estaba bombeando su pecho con compresiones mientras yo le sostenía la bomba de oxígeno.

La Sra. Goldberg solo gritaba mientras el monitor reflejaba la falta de latidos y el comienzo de la clave.

\- ¡Sáquenla de aquí! - comenzó a gritar Reino. No podía realizar bien su trabajo con la pobre señora encima de su hijo.

Tomo todas mis fuerzas poder despegarla de él, pero al final lo logre.

\- ¡Maldita sea lo perdemos! ¡Mogami trae el carro de choques! - me moví rápidamente y preparé las palancas entregándosela- ¡Carga a 200!

\- ¡Listo! - grite

\- ¡Despeguen!

El cuerpo del hombre dio un salto en el aire y el monitor comenzó a registrar sus latidos.

Aunque su rostro estaba cortado con varios pedazos de vidrios, podía ver que el hombre era de buen parecer, lo que hacía más lamentable que su cara terminara llena de cicatrices.

Sus signos vitales eran escasos, me hice cargo de la bolsa de suero mientras Reino trabajaba a toda velocidad. Me trataba como un pedazo de mierda, pero nadie podía negar que hacia bien su trabajo. Si tan solo tratase bien a sus pacientes también.

Controle mis emociones para no alterar más de la cuenta a la Sra. Goldberg que nos miraba desde la puerta de cristal. Hicimos todo lo posible para salvar a su hijo y fuimos recompensados. Estaría en cuidados intensivos por un tiempo, pero se recuperaría.

El nieto de la Sra. Goldberg tuvo mucha suerte. Aparte del susto, solo tenía unos raspones.

Un sentimiento pesado lleno mi alrededor. El día fue difícil y se podía ver en los rostros demacrados de todos. No todos fueron tan afortunados, hubo muchas pérdidas el día de hoy.

Abandoné la habitación y estaba lista para seguir mis rondas con mis pacientes regulares cuando recibí un mensaje del Dr. Takarada. Al parecer había pacientes en el área VIP del hospital que llegaron esta mañana.

Voltee la cabeza para ver nuevamente la hora y me sorprendió que ya fuesen las 5:23 p.m. Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación 256. Sin duda el Dr. Reino ya estará ahí. Tomé el ascensor y mientras sentí la sensación de movimiento me recosté sobre la pared. Me sentía mareada y débil. Sabía que era porque no había desayunado nada y anoche cuando llegue no cene tampoco. Era una enfermera y sabía exactamente qué pasaba con mi cuerpo.

En cuanto el ascensor abrió sus puertas salí disparada hacia la habitación. Localice con facilidad la puerta y entre. La recamara estaba oscura con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas. Podía escuchar los monitores sonar. Me sorprendió haber llegado antes que Reino.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras doctor- escuche la voz más suave e hipnóticas que jamás había escuchado. Era suave y aterciopelada, aunque lo hubiese dicho en un tono algo duro y seco.

Encendí las luces y lentamente me acerqué a la camilla y leí su gráfica. Odiaba que me asignaran a un paciente sin yo haberlo examinado desde que llegara. Hacia mi trabajo mucho más difícil, ya que no tenía la oportunidad de socializar desde el principio, sino que tendría que demostrarle que era completamente capaz de atenderlo. Solo sabía que él, junto con otros cinco pacientes, habían sido trasladados a este hospital al mismo tiempo.

Eso era algo extraño, pero aquí estaba él y aquí estaba yo.

\- ¿Tsuruga Ren? - pregunte en voz demasiado baja con miedo a haberme equivocado de habitación. No pensaba que me hubiera equivocado de paciente, pero uno nunca podía estar tan segura.

\- ¿Eres mi doctora? - note rápidamente el cambio en su voz. Ya no era dura ni seca, más bien ahora tenía una nota de confusión.

-No…no lo soy, lo siento. Soy su enfermera asignada, Mogami Kyoko. Estoy encargada de usted en lo que dure su estancia en este hospital.

Estaba nerviosa, su cortina estaba parcialmente cerrada, por lo que seguramente ninguno de los dos nos habíamos visto a la cara. Tenía miedo que cuando me viera pudiera asustarse con lo horrenda que soy o que pidiese otra enfermera o que viese lo incompetente que era.

Con un fuerte suspiro di los pasos correspondientes que me separaban de mi paciente y abrí la cortina. Quede paralizada. Justo enfrente de mí se encontraba un ángel herido. Sus ojos brillaban como chocolate derretido y su sonrisa era arrebatadora.

¿Cómo era posible que algo malo le pudiera pasar a un ángel tan hermoso como él? Sin duda el cielo estaba de luto por la pérdida de uno de sus ángeles.

\- ¿Mogami dijo? - me pregunto en voz baja sonriendo suavemente, pero pude sentir corrientes eléctricas viajando por mi espina dorsal- Es un placer ser atendido por usted.

Me estremecí y apenas era capaz de respirar. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Qué tenía este paciente diferente a los otros?

-N… necesito coger sus vitales.

El asintió y me puse a realizar mi trabajo. Revise su temperatura, su presión, su pulso, todo y cada una de las pruebas que necesitaba hacerle. Me extraño un poco que todas estuvieran bien. Quiero decir, no podía encontrar ninguna razón para que el estuviese aquí.

Revise su goteo IV y verifique nuevamente su carpeta para asegurarme que no le faltara algún medicamento. Yo no era doctora, pero algo aquí no estaba bien. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Corriendo casi sin aliento llego Reino. Estaba todo desalineado y acomodándose la ropa. Sin duda volvió a tener un encuentro amoroso e interrumpido con Matsunai Ruriko. Como quisiera que dejaran de hacer eso en el hospital.

Camine hacia el para entregarle la carpeta y dejarle saber mis sospechas, pero él me interrumpió.

-Carajo Mogami. No te he dicho que no hables con mis pacientes hasta que yo lo haga primero. Eres una inútil buena para nada. No entiendes que tú no eres una doctora, no tienes la vocación para eso. Solo eres una enfermera de quinta.

Las lágrimas golpearon mis ojos con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar el sollozo que salió de mis labios.

-Demonios, solo para eso sirves. Para llorar, llorar y llorar. Esto no es una maldita telenovela, es la vida real.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué permitía que me hablara así? ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

-Por favor Dr. Reino, no delante de nuestro paciente- susurre.

Vi los pasos felinos de Reino y como se acercaba peligrosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Bien, pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

Mientras yo temblaba en mi lugar, Reino comenzó a inspeccionar la carpeta con toda la información de Tsuruga. Observe desde la esquina como repasaba mis notas, luego como arrugaba el ceño.

-Me puedes explicar cuál es el significado de esto- mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Me había equivocado en algo? Por supuesto que sí. Siempre lo hacía.

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar. Mi cerebro ordenaba que me moviera, pero mis piernas reusaban moverse.

Al parecer, Reino perdió la paciencia.

\- ¡Para hoy enfermera Mogami!

Finalmente despegué los pies del suelo a una velocidad tan rápida que tropecé con el pecho de Reino. Sentí como él se tensó y me aparto bruscamente de él, haciéndome perder nuevamente el equilibrio. Solo que esta vez estaba segura que no había nada que me protegiera del suelo.

Cerré los ojos y preparé mi cuerpo para el golpe, solo que este nunca vino. En su lugar, fui sostenida por dos brazos cálidos y amables.

 **Gracias a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. No soy una persona de muchas palabras y me lamento por eso, pero espero que por lo menos este capítulo les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ¡Skip Beat! No es de mi propiedad. Skip Beat! Le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura al igual que todos sus personajes. Todas mis historias se van a enfocar en Universos Alternos, por lo que lo único que cogeré de Yoshiki Nakamura serán los nombres de sus personajes y espero mostrar el respeto que merecen.**

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

Capitulo tres: Luz en la oscuridad

Mi cabeza todavía estaba tratando de registrar la razón de porque mi cuerpo no sentía dolor. Pero lo comprendí tan pronto observe al Dr. Reino mirándome con reproche y los brazos de mi paciente apretándose a mi cintura. Tsuruga-san casi se cae de la cama por salvarme del suelo. No puedo creer lo insensata que me estaba comportando. Mi paciente era el que necesitaba de mi ayuda no viceversa.

-Vaya enfermera Mogami, no consigues acción por tu cuenta y ¿ahora la buscas en tus pacientes? - me miro con maldad en sus ojos.

El Dr. Reino tiene un humor muy pesado, para nada profesional. Cualquiera diría que después del encuentro amoroso que tuvo estaría de mejor humor, pero creo que los rumores sobre su pequeño tamaño eran ciertos.

El rostro de Reino paso del rojo intenso al morado, mientras que podía sentir a mis espaldas como Tsuruga-san tocia para ocultar una risa. Caí en cuenta de que no lo había pensado, sino que lo dije en voz alta. Mi rostro se tornó de un intenso rojo. Jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie en mi vida. Esa falta de respeto no era común en mí.

Reino salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera termino de evaluar a Tsuruga Ren.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, si antes me odiaba ahora era mejor no cruzarme en su camino. ¿Por qué era tan patética? Tome una bocanada grande de aire para poder calmarme.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Tsuruga-san.

-Sobreviviré, después de todo ya estoy acostum… ¡ahhhhhhhhh!

Por como salió Reino de aquí no me había dado cuenta de que mi paciente aún me tenía aguantada por la cintura. Me levante inmediatamente y me arrodille en el suelo para suplicar por su perdón.

-Por favor perdóneme. Le he faltado al respeto. Y lo que es peor he mostrado poco profesionalismo delante de usted- de seguro ahora si pedía a otra enfermera que me remplazara. Soy una tonta, una buena para nada.

-Por favor levántese. Usted no me ha faltado el respeto en lo absoluto. Si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí, ese debería de ser el medico con usted. Ha sido muy rudo y no me parece que se merezca eso.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Palabras amables de un completo extraño. Eso fue todo lo que necesite para que el día me cayera encima. Un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a bajar por mi rostro y no había forma de detenerlas. Las palabras salían a tropezones de mi boca sin realmente poder formar una oración coherente. Si antes pensaba que era patética, ahora estaba segura.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para que ese ángel que tenia de frente no me viese llorar. Sé que debía de ser profesional y por lo menos haber esperado a estar sola para soltar mis lamentos, pero por alguna razón, me sentía vulnerable delante de aquel ser.

Escuché pasos alejándose de mí y decidí bajar mis manos para ver qué pasaba. Tsuruga-san se dirigía hacia la puerta, seguramente a llamar a alguien que sacara a la loca enfermera de su cuarto. Sin duda ya se dio cuenta del fracaso que soy. ¿Y quién podría culparlo?

Solo que cuando llego, le puso seguro a la puerta, luego fue al baño y salió con una pequeña toalla. Se acercó a mí y se arrodillo a mi lado. Me limpio la cara con ella y luego me abrazo.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba del contacto físico con alguien hasta que estuve en sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tocada por nadie, pero me sentía sumergida en un refugio. Después de todo, el ultimo abrazo de mi vida fue el día antes de que mi padre se fuera para siempre. Sin embargo no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que mi madre me abrazo o me regalo una sonrisa para lo que concierne.

Tsuruga-san no dijo nada, solo dejo que mi llanto se apagara. No sé cuántos segundos o minutos estuve en esa misma posición con él, pero mis pies se estaban quedando dormidos por falta de circulación. Levante mi rostro para enfrentarlo. Ahora que me había desahogado, estaba realmente apenada de que tuviese que ver una parte tan lamentable de mí.

-Perdón- fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

-No tienes porque- fue todo lo que dijo.

Solo nos quedamos ahí sentados, rodeados del silencio, hasta que mi estómago le dio con protestar. Por mi rostro pasaron un desfile de distintas variaciones del rojo, cada uno más intenso que el anterior. El no haber comido nada desde ayer comenzaba a pasarme factura en el peor momento.

\- ¡Lo lamento! - esta vez dije con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Tsuruga-san solo escondió una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pies.

\- ¿Sabes? Aquí el enfermo es usted, será mejor que regreses a la cama.

No podía permitir que se invirtieran los papeles. No sabía aun porque, pero de alguna manera me parecía que yo era la paciente y el mi doctor. Tsuruga-san poseía un porte de mando y superioridad que eran imposibles de negar. Estaba segura que, en su oficio, él era el jefe.

-Bien, volveré a la cama- me dijo con una sonrisa. Y sin mas se recostó. Yo le acomode la almohada y lo cubri con la sabana.

En todo momento el no me despegaba los ojos de encima y yo no podía evitar el sonrojo que bailaba en mi rostro. Pero algo llamo mi atención. Justo en la esquina de la habitación, se encontraba la bandeja de comida sin tocar.

Tsuruga-san siguió el rumbo de mis ojos y descubrió lo que miraba, lo vi palidecer.

-Bueno, si no le molesta me siento muy cansado y será mejor que duerma un poco- dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos.

-De eso nada- camine hasta la bandeja y la acerque hasta él. Si había algo que odiara era que malgastaran comida- quiero que ahora mismo se coma hasta la última pieza de pan.

-Pero…

\- ¿Pero? - sus ojos se agrandaron como un perrito regañado.

-Eso no es comida, es basura toxica- no podía creer que el hombre que hace unos minutos atrás veía como toda una figura de autoridad, ahora no era más que un pequeño niño negándose a comer verduras.

Suspire.

-Tengo que insistir, es mi deber como enfermera asegurarme que mis pacientes se recuperen y una buena alimentación es parte de esa obligación.

\- ¿Comerías conmigo? - pregunto esperanzado.

-Eso no es una buena idea- respondí sonrojándome.

-Por favor, me sentiría mejor saber que usted también ha comido algo, además…

\- ¿Además?

-Eres la primera cara amable que he conocido en el día de hoy y quisiera mantenerte cerca por un poco más de tiempo- guiño el ojo- si no me dices que sí, no probare ningún bocado.

-Está bien, está bien- me rendí- pero usted se tiene que comer las porciones más grandes.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- realmente aprecio esto.

Comimos en un silencio para nada incómodo. A simple vista se veía que no le gustaba para nada la comida de hospital, pero algo me decía que eso también se aplicaba a todas las comidas.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días incurrimos en una rutina en la que luego de terminar con todos mis pacientes, pasaba la ultima hora hablando con Tsuruga-san y "ayudándolo a comer". Habíamos quedado en que yo me comería la mitad de su cena, si él se comía su desayuno y almuerzo completo. Además, nuestras conversaciones no eran sobre nada personal. A parte de nuestros nombres, éramos solamente dos extraños gozando de la compañía del otro.

Él nunca me presiono para contarle la razón por la cual me arrojé a llorar en sus brazos y yo se lo agradecí. No quería hablar sobre mi vida privada.

Por otro lado, no me había encontrado con el Dr. Reino durante estos últimos días. No era que deseara verlo, era solo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no sabía lo que era. Solo podía esperar que no me perjudicara.

En el apartamento, Saena estaba en esos días en los que no me hablaba y yo estaba agradecida. Por lo menos no tenía nada que temer cuando ella no expresaba sonido. Como su hija, me preocupaba por ella, pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces de recomendarle un psicólogo. Tan siquiera recordar el año pasado, cuando se lo mencione, mandaba frio a mi espalda.

El jueves por la noche me encontraba en mi recamara. Mañana era mi último turno de la semana, luego tendría sábado y domingo libre. Eso no sucedía con mucha frecuencia, ya que era yo la que cubría los turnos de todo el mundo e intentaba estar lo menos posible en casa. Lo único que amaba de mi vida y de lo que estaba segura que, hacia bien, era trabajar con mis pacientes. Pero tenía que soportar a los médicos y enfermeras que siempre me estaban molestando. Por otro lado, estar dos días completos en casa con Saena no se me apetecía tampoco.

Mientras tanto, Amamiya ha estado insistiendo en que vaya con ella a la noche de chicas. Tal vez deba cogerle la palabra y salir con ella. Después de todo, ¿Qué pierdo con eso?

Antes de acostarme a dormir saque a Corn para conversar un rato. Me ayudaba a desahogarme un poco.

 _Corn, tengo que sacar muchas ideas que están en mi cabeza. Primero que nada, creo que hice un amigo. No estoy muy segura, pero me siento a gusto cuando hablo con Tsuruga-san. ¿Es eso amistad? Difícil de saber, ya que nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad. Pero nuestras conversaciones no son para nada personales. No es que este ocultándole nada a Tsuruga, pero tampoco quiero entrar en mi deprimente vida personal. Y al parecer, pasa lo mismo con él._

 _A parte de su nombre y malos hábitos alimenticios, no sé nada sobre ese hombre y sin embargo siento que puedo confiar en él. Seguramente pienses que estoy loca, Corn. Aunque, tal vez si lo este._

 _Corn, quiero cambiar. Quiero confiar en alguien que me pueda responder y dar consejos. Quisiera ser más fuerte; no dejarme pisotear, defenderme. Si tan solo…_

Con un suspiro guarde a Corn sin esperar a que cambiara de color. Esta noche me costaría mucho dormir. Había una batalla en mi interior y no sabía cómo sobrellevarla. Por un lado, sabía que era débil e inútil, pero por otro anhelaba desesperadamente cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. Pero, ¿Cómo salir de la rutina que he mantenido toda una vida?

Mis sueños trajeron consigo pesadillas. Podía escuchar nítidamente las palabras de humillación y maltrato repitiéndose una y otra vez en un bucle sin fin. Como recordándome que no merecía ser feliz y ni siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de cambiar.

Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre de cuando era más joven: "¡Que bruta eres Kyoko! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Agradece que te doy de comer hoy! ¡Sin mí, tú no eres nada y nadie te va a querer! ¡Te voy a dejar tirada en la calle durmiendo cuando no me traigas buenas notas!

Junto a su voz se sumaba la de tantos otros que no sabían más que ofender y denigrarme. Desperté con un grito que resonó en las paredes de mi habitación. No había duda, esta noche no dormiría.

La mañana llego demasiado lenta. Mi reflejo en el espejo era nefasto. Tenía grandes ojeras negras debajo de mis ojos. No poseía apetito por lo que me brinqué el desayuno y fui directo a atarme mis zapatos. Hoy usaría zapatillas, estaba comenzando hacer frio y pronto nevaría. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no supe cómo reaccionar cuando mis agujetas se rompieron.

En otro momento me hubiese preocupado porque eso sin duda era un mal presagio. Pero hoy no tenía tiempo para eso. Agarré unas agujetas extras y fui hasta la parada de autobús.

Inmediatamente llegue comencé a hacer mi trabajo. Mis pacientes notaban que no era la misma de siempre y a decir verdad yo misma podía notarlo. Por más mal que me trataran, siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar. Pero hoy estaba cansada. Hoy no tenia deseos de nada.

El día se iba demasiado lento. No fue hasta después de que la sala de emergencia se llenara que empezaron a moverse. Llegaron algunos casos de accidentes de autos juntos con lo normal que puedes esperar ver. Antes de que lo supiéramos, la sala de espera estaba llena y todas nuestras salas de tratamiento. Takarada y Sebastián llamaron a personal adicional que estuvieran disponibles en otros pisos, pero necesitarían contratar muchos más doctores pronto.

Claramente, me tendría que quedar horas extras hoy y Murasame no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. Él era el doctor más joven que había en este hospital y trataba de demostrar que era el mejor de todos. Lo que hacía que ignorara las ordenes de Takarada y sus superiores.

Apenas tuve tiempo de ir a la habitación de Tsuruga-san, pero cuando llegué él estaba empacando. Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy le daban de alta. Genial, una razón más por la cual estar deprimida. Digo, no me malinterpreten, amo cuando mis pacientes se sienten mejor y se van a sus casas, pero sin duda extrañaría a Tsuruga-san.

-Bueno, creo que este es nuestro adiós- dije en voz baja para que no notara la tristeza en mis palabras.

-Yo diría que es más bien un hasta luego- sonrió.

Sin duda extrañaría esa sonrisa encantadora. Pero los minutos no se detendrían por mí y mi trabajo tampoco. Mientras me despedía de Tsuruga-san, mi tableta sonó dejándome saber que tenía un mensaje.

 _De: Dr. Reino_

 _Para: Mogami Kyoko_

 _Asunto: Conversación pendiente_

 _La espero en el techo del hospital para que no nos puedan interrumpir. Usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. La espero a las 6:00 p.m._

-Eso no suena tan bien- me dijo Tsuruga-san y me di cuenta que estaba leyendo sobre mi hombro.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien- le di una sonrisa nerviosa antes de verificar me reloj. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para las seis, por lo que salí de la habitación de Tsuruga y me dirigí hacia los ascensores. Sea lo que sea que Reino quisiese hablar, será mejor hablarlo rápido y salir del paso.

Cuando llegue, no había señales de Reino. El sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar y el frio de la noche pelaba mis mejillas. Creo que Reino solo me jugo una mala pasada y me dejo plantada aquí en el tejado.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- gruño detrás de mí.

Me gire hacia él, pero me pego en la cabeza con algo duro y frio haciéndome caer en el suelo.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetar maldita. Ahora vamos a ver si te vas a quejar de mi tamaño- fueron las últimas palabras que escuche, antes de que la inconciencia me reclamara.

 **N/A: Lamentablemente el abuso y el bullying existen. Como también existen personas que se dejan pisotear porque no conocen nada más que eso. Esta historia es en cierto sentido una historia personal, por eso se de lo que hablo. Las palabras que menciono aquí y las que omito me pasaron y me las dijeron a mí. El único cambio realmente es que en mi caso fue desde mi infancia hasta la universidad. Esta es simplemente una historia que quise compartir con ustedes y déjenme decirles que no es fácil. Recordar el abuso que hubo en mi vida aun duele, y toma mucho tiempo y mucho valor salir de allí.**

 **Humillar a otra persona no te convierte en alguien más fuerte, más poderoso o superior a los demás… te convierte en un miserable.**

 **El abuso destruye autoestimas, emplea confusión, duda y credibilidad. La persona termina acusándose a sí misma por sentirse mal, sin poder cambiar lo que le está ocurriendo y quedándose de brazos cruzados para defenderse.**

 **Además de producir estrés, ansiedad, fobias, depresión, perdida de dignidad y autoestima, falta de seguridad y confianza en sí misma.**

 **Gracias a mi ángel personal (mi amado esposo), pude darme cuenta del daño en el que vivía sumergida. Pretendo que Tsuruga-san sea el ángel que necesita Kyoko para ver la luz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ¡Skip Beat! No es de mi propiedad. Skip Beat! Le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura al igual que todos sus personajes. Todas mis historias se van a enfocar en Universos Alternos, por lo que lo único que cogeré de Yoshiki Nakamura serán los nombres de sus personajes y espero mostrar el respeto que merecen.**

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

 **Capitulo cuatro: Vida Perfecta**

 **Kuon** **(Ren) POV**

Mi vida no podría ser mejor. He oído de personas que dicen que no existe la perfección, pero estoy bastante seguro que mi vida lo es. Tengo unos padres perfectos, unos amigos increíbles, una carrera exitosa y una novia de infarto. Aun no podía creer lo afortunado que era. El hecho de ser un Hizuri solo era un bono más en la vida.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi trabajo como pediatra en el hospital de Chicago, en los Estados Unidos. Había decidido seguir con el negocio familiar. Papa era el director de su propio hospital en Tokio y mama trabajaba con el cómo doctora. Ellos eran inseparables y seguían igual de enamorados que la primera vez que se vieron en la universidad. Pocas personas podían disfrutar de un amor como el de ellos.

Yo por mi parte me había ido a los Estados Unidos para terminar mi carrera, pero la vida me cambio cuando encontré a la mujer de mis sueños. Mi querida Tina. Llevaba tres años de noviazgo con ella y cada día era mejor que el anterior.

Aun recordaba como esta mañana me había envuelto en un apasionado beso de esos que me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Recorriendo mi cuerpo de manera experta con sus manos, plantando besos y caricias. Me sorprendía que aun fuese inocente. No muchas mujeres de veinticinco años pueden decir eso. Pero también supongo que no muchos hombres de veintiocho. Aunque pueden burlarse de mi si quieren, esa era mi forma de ser.

Después de todo yo era un perfecto caballero y no tocaría a ninguna mujer hasta convertirla en mi esposa. De besos y pequeñas caricias no pasarían. Aunque suene algo anticuado en estos tiempos, pero mis padres me criaron de ese modo. Kuu Hizuri es un caballero y desde niño siempre lo he admirado y jure seguir sus pasos en cuanto a esa regla. Aunque no voy a mentir que muchas veces estuve a punto de romper ese juramento, ya que cada año que pasaba me costaba más refrenarme cuando los besos y carisias se ponían algo más salvaje. Pero una promesa era una promesa y hasta el día en que mi preciada Tina fuese mi esposa, no la llevaría a la cama.

Y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer hoy. La espera valía la pena. Y Tina había sido más que paciente conmigo. Por eso ella merecía la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que se haya propuesto en el mundo. El dinero no era objeción.

Desde hace un mes vengo planificándolo. Y para que me ayude con todo está mi mejor amigo, Yashiro Yukihito. Él me había seguido desde Tokio hasta Chicago con la excusa de que "Yo necesitaba un ángel guardián y quien mejor que él". Yashiro era como mi hermano. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos ya que éramos vecinos de niños. Aparte de Yukihito estaba Rick. A él lo habíamos conocido aquí en Chicago. Pero había demostrado ser un buen amigo en estos últimos tres años.

Yashiro era muy organizado, todo lo que yo no era. Siempre andaba tanto con su agenda como con la mía. Organizaba mis operaciones, consultas, días festivos, salidas, bueno; básicamente mi vida completa. Por lo que, ¿Quién mejor que el para ayudarme a organizar mi compromiso?

No era un secreto para nadie de que a Yashiro no le agradara Tina, pero lo disimulaba muy bien delante de todos. Él sabía que ella me hacía feliz y estaba dispuesto a tragarse su desagrado por ello. Mientras que Rick era todo lo contrario, no dejaba de decirme lo afortunado que yo era al tener una chica como Tina.

Como mencioné anteriormente, Rick se había ganado toda mi confianza, pero no le pedí ayudarme porque para ser sinceros, es más desordenado y olvidadizo que yo. Quería mucho a mi amigo, pero era capaz de olvidar hasta su propio cumpleaños. Es por eso por lo que lo deje disfrutar de su día libre hoy.

\- ¿Listo para dar el primer gran paso hoy? - Yashiro se ajustó los espejuelos, mientras buscaba su agenda.

-Creo que el primer paso fue pedirle que fuese mi novia, este sería el segundo, ¿No crees?

Yashiro sonrió y comenzó a garabatear rápidamente en su pequeño cuaderno.

-Ya hablé con tus supervisores y compañeros de trabajo y acomodé tu horario para que tengas el día completo hoy para ti solo sin interrupciones. Además, hay un mensaje en tu celular de Tina en donde te deja saber que pasará el día completo en casa de sus padres y no volverá hasta ya entrada la noche.

Levante una ceja hacia mi mejor amigo a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y continuo.

-Es por eso por lo que hoy es el día perfecto para que le pidas matrimonio. Básicamente tenemos ocho horas para crear una atmosfera romántica en su departamento. Tengo una copia de sus llaves por lo que entrar no será problemas. Además, ya encargué los diez ramos de rosas rojas. Las decoraciones, la cena, descargue la mejor música romántica que pueda existir y el anillo que compraste hace una semana ya está listo con las iniciales que pediste.

Estaba asombrado, sin duda Yashiro sería un mejor manager que doctor. Pero al igual que yo, le llamaba el deber en cuando a curar a niños se refiere. Solo le faltó escoger la fecha de la boda.

-Para verano dentro de un año. Esa parece ser la fecha más popular escogida por las mujeres para casarse.

-A veces das miedo- mencione por lo bajo.

-Solo hago mi trabajo- me devolvió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Deje mi auto estacionado en el hospital y nos fuimos en el de Yashiro. Nos tomó casi cuatro horas buscar todo lo que estaba en su lista, pero valía la pena por ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría Tina.

Estábamos a media hora de su apartamento, por lo que Yashiro decidió detenernos un segundo en un restaurante y comer algo primero. Puse mala cara, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de Yashiro, preferí tragarme el comentario de que no poseía apetito y sencillamente lo seguí.

En momentos como estos me gustaría tener el estómago de hierro que tiene mi padre. Él es capaz de comer un caballo y decir que fue el mejor filete del mundo. Todo para ver la sonrisa bailar en los labios de mama.

Bueno, será mejor que me acostumbre a eso. A pesar de lo hermosa y talentosa que es mi querida novia, la cocina no es su fuerte. En eso me recuerda a mi madre.

Luego de ordenar e intentar no darle falsas esperanzas a la camarera, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Sera mejor que lo contestes- me recomendó Yashiro.

Con un suspiro saque mi celular. Hoy estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender llamadas que no tuvieran que ver con la preparación. Pero podía ser Tina o mis padres. Por lo que rápidamente mire la pantalla.

El nombre de Rick parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-Vaya, es Rick. ¿Para que llamara en su día libre?

Yashiro solo se encogió de hombros, demasiado ocupado en su pequeño cuaderno.

Puse los ojos en blanco y conteste.

-Dr. Hizuri- conteste por costumbre.

-Hombre Kuon, es Rick.

-Rick, lo siento, es la fuerza de la costumbre. ¿En que te pudo ayudar? ¿No deberías de estar aprovechando tu día libre? - la carrera de cardiólogo no era nada fácil, por lo que un día libre era el equivalente a tocar el cielo.

-Pues… veras…

\- ¿Sí? - Rick siempre era directo con sus palabras. Por lo que no hablarme al grano era poco común en él.

-Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde. Se que estas ocupado y esta es una conversación que me gustaría tener de frente contigo.

Mi amigo sonaba extraño, por lo que quería que por lo menos me diera una indicativa de lo que trataba la conversación.

-No estoy tan ocupado, puedes decirme.

-Luego, atiende a tus pacientes primero.

¿Pacientes? Oh, claro. A excepción de mis supervisores y un compañero de trabajo, nadie sabía que me había cogido el día libre hoy. Bueno, sea lo que sea, Rick no quiere hablar ahora y yo no estoy para presionarlo más.

-De acuerdo, mañana podemos hablar.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

La llamada se terminó tan pronto pronuncio la última palabra. Me quede mirando como un tonto el celular.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Yashiro mientras la camarera ponía la comida frente a nosotros y dejaba su número de teléfono en una servilleta. Realmente hay personas que no conocen las indirectas.

-No estoy muy seguro. Era Rick, pero sonaba algo distraído, puede que incluso distante.

-Mmm- fue todo lo que salió de Yashiro, pero podía ver por su ceño fruncido que él también le parecía extraño. Generalmente Rick era todo diversión y payasadas, solo se podía serio cuando perdía a un paciente. Pero ya me preocuparía mañana de eso, hoy teníamos una meta que cumplir.

Luego de alrededor de una hora, volvimos a hacer nuestro camino hacia el apartamento de Tina. Cuando llegamos, Yashiro tomo todos los paquetes que podía cargar en sus manos y me dio las llaves para que yo abriese. Sonreí como un bobo. Si todo iba bien esta noche, mañana llamaría a primera hora a mis padres para decirles que ya tenía prometida.

Abrí la puerta y le indiqué a Yashiro que pusiera las bolsas en la mesa de comedor. Había estado pocas veces aquí, pero me sabia donde se encontraba todo. Yashiro asintió y dejo todo sobre la mesa.

-Aun ahí cosas en el auto, déjame ir por…- Yashiro no pudo terminar esa oración y si lo hizo, yo no la escuche. Ya que me quede helado al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Tina.

Mire a Yashiro y este me devolvió una mirada de preocupación. Seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, alguien se había metido al apartamento de Tina. Solo les agradecía a los dioses de que Tina no estuviese aquí.

A pasos lentos como felinos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, pero a medida que lo hacíamos, los ruidos se iban transformando en gemidos. Abrí lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y la sangre se me hizo hielo en las venas. Ahí estaba Tina en la cama con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, con Rick. De mi boca salió un ruido ahogado y la ira me consumió como nunca la sentí.

Terminé de abrir la puerta con una patada y me dirigí con pasos decididos a la cama, tomando a Rick por el cuello y tirándolo al suelo. Escuche a Tina dar un grito de sorpresa, pero toda mi atención estaba en Rick. Sin poder contenerme comencé a golpearlo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Lo que me sorprendió a mí mismo, porque yo no era un hombre violento, incluso no soportaba la violencia. Pero la rabia me cegó por completo y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Kuon! - Yashiro me sostuvo por la camisa, intentando de separarnos. Pero yo no quería parar.

Rick no se defendía ni siquiera cuando comenzó a brotar la sangre, solo se cubría lo mejor posible de mis golpes.

\- ¡Kuon no vale la pena! - me grito Yashiro nuevamente, esta vez logrando separarnos. Mi respiración era salvaje y lo veía todo de rojo.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - me grito Tina envuelta en sus sábanas mientras se arrodillaba junto a Rick.

\- ¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO, ¿¡TINA!?- dije gritando.

Ella solo me devolvió una mirada culpable y abrazo a Rick. Este la coloco detrás de él, mientras se levantaba y se comenzaba a poner los pantalones.

\- ¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - exigí.

-Mira Kuon, nunca quisimos que te enterases así- me dijo Rick limpiándose la sangre que corría por su rostro y sentí la ira burbujear en mi interior y el deseo de estrangularlo. Yashiro debió de ver las intenciones en mis ojos, porque se colocó entre los dos.

-Kuon- esta vez fue Tina la que hablo- me canse de esperar por ti. Me canse de pretender ser lo que no soy. Me canse de esperar a que tuvieses el valor de tocarme- me quede congelado en mi lugar, no entendía o por lo menos mi cerebro no procesaba las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Tina- mi voz ahora era solo un triste susurro.

-Tu siempre estás trabajando y casi no tienes tiempo para mí, incluso en tus días libres solo te dignas en aparecer por unas horas y nunca te quedas la noche. Yo necesitaba más y Rick…- esta se cayó, pero fue el turno de Rick de continuar.

-Yo quería decírtelo hace unos meses…

\- ¿¡Meses!?- mi garganta se sentía seca- ¿Esto ha estado ocurriendo por meses? - pregunte en voz baja, no confiando en mi tono para nada.

-Si, hace como siente meses.

Yashiro se tensó y pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa, la ira y la desilusión también, aunque sus emociones no eran tan profundas como las mías.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Kuon? Justamente hoy que le iba a proponer matrimonio a Tina- dijo Yashiro formando dos puños con sus manos.

Rick palideció y Tina parecía no tener palabras. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad entre cuatros cuerpos inmóviles, Tina hablo.

-Kuon, en el corazón no se manda y el mío dejo de latir por ti hace mucho. Espero que puedas perdonarme, pero Rick en cambio me hace sentir viva, me hace sentir mujer.

-Pero yo te respetaba, no pensaba llevarte a la cama hasta que fueras mi esposa- dije sin poder creer sus palabras. ¿No era el sueño de toda mujer llegar puras al altar?

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazarse a Rick. Yo no podía darles sentido a sus palabras, eran tan incomprensibles, imposibles, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Acaso hubo señales y yo no las vi? Mi ira se había disipado y en su lugar un agujero negro se formó.

-Kuon, vámonos- me dijo Yashiro. Quería huir desesperadamente de ese lugar, pero mis pies se sentían como plomo.

-Lo siento- repitió Tina, pero en mi mente ya yo no estaba ahí. Estaba flotando en mi propia soledad, angustia y confusión.

-No hay palabras para expresar la decepción que siento en este momento. Si saben lo que les convienen dejaran a Kuon tranquilo. No le volverán a hablar, en lo que a mi consiente, ustedes no existen. Tina, tu haz perdido a un gran hombre, pero tu Rick, haz perdido a dos amigos.

Yashiro me guio fuera de ese lugar y de la viva imagen de la traición.

Cuando llegamos hasta su auto, me quede viendo los paquetes y decoraciones que todavía estaban en su auto. Yashiro siguió mi mirada y en menos de un parpadeo, estaba sacando todo de su auto y tirándolo a la basura.

Encendió el auto y nos fuimos sin un rumbo fijo. Ninguno de los dos hablamos, pero las palabras eran innecesarias. Solo condujo sin destino por la noche oscura.

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza, si. Pero esta parte de la historia no era mía para contar, era de mi esposo y hasta que él no me diera el permiso para usarla yo no la iba a tocar. Gracias por ser pacientes. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


End file.
